world_conquerorfandomcom-20200213-history
Units
Units in World Conqueror 3 are used to combat other country's units in order to capture land, strategic resources and objectives such as cities. Commanders may initially be applied to units or the player to apply his/her own commander on any unit to increase the unit's health, damage, traits and mobility. The unit may also be promoted by the use of battle ( Experience when fighting ), shown by an "arrow" which stacks when increasing the level, with the exception of the maximum level being level 6 represented by a star. Each type of unit has its advantages / disadvantages subjected towards costs and fighting capabilities. The units below are the various types of units in the game currently. Infantry The weakest class out of them all, Infantry specialise in low cost and expendability, and should therefore be primarily used as either cheap reinforcements or for paratrooping into key locations. Infantry should never be used as your primary strength as only a few tanks/armoured cars can ravage a large platoon. Light Infantry Extremely weak, and terrible defense capabilities make this units combat usefulness run thin, as its only real advantages are that it is cheap and can be dispatched via paratrooping at long distances to easily captures key locations and can also be created at any city as has the least requirements. Uses *paratrooping into enemy territory. *Nuisance to tanks. *damage reducer,the infantry will take the damage and not the artillery behind it. Perks *Gun: Stock Semi-Auto rifles, that are a common sight throughout infantry. Stats Cost: 80 Gold Health: 65 Damage: Incredibly Low Mobility: Mediocre Oil Consumption: None Requirements: Level 1 City Assault Infantry Suffers from the same weaknesses as "Light Infantry", however it deals slightly more damage, has slightly more health, requires higher level cities to create, and has extremely high resistance to damage from a Land Mine. The slight buffs to Assault Infantry compared to Light Infantry should not be overestimated, and therefore, they should only be used against other infantry, or for clearing Land Mines. Uses *Cheap reinforcements *Mine clearing. Perks *Gun: A Stock Semi-Auto rifle that is common through infantry. *Sapper: Through the use of several excavation tools and utilities, this unit can take 80% less damage from Land mines. Stats Cost: 90 Gold, 10 Steel Health: Very Low Damage: Very Low Mobility: Mediocre Oil Consumption: None Requirements: Level 2 City Motorized Infantry At first glance, the player may notice that this unit, again, has better stats than the previous unit, however, this time, this units mobility has reached its full potential. Being one of the two most mobile units in the game, Motorized Infantry are great for moving through a battlefield while engaging only in a minimum number of fights. This allows them to travel deep into enemy territory and capture key locations with air supports or missile. Should this unit come into contact with hostile forces, they now are equipped with Grenades, that provide a damage bonus against Armour and Fortresses. This allows it to fare better against tanks and armoured cars than light infantry and assault infantry. Uses *Infiltration and capturing strategic strongholds *Damage inflicter: 20% damage bonus against tanks/armoured cars allow it to deal acceptable damage. *Fortress taker: 30% damage bonus,the infantry can deal significant damage against fortress units. *Encircling/Flanking: their high mobility allows them to easily flank/encircle a unit. Perks *Gun: A Stock Semi-Auto rifle that is common throughout infantry. *Grenade: An hand held explosive that detonates briefly after its pin has been pulled, providing this unit with a bonus 20% increased damage against Panzer and 30% increased damage against Fortresses. *Mobility: Maximized effort into Mobility gives this unit extreme movement capabilities. Stats Cost: 100 Gold, 30 Steel Health: Low Damage: Low Mobility: Incredibly High Oil Consumption: 3 Per Move Requirements: Level 3 City Commando While they may not have the Mobility of the "Motorized Infantry", or the health of a "Tank", Commandos serve as the Anti-Infantry and Anti-Naval unit for the game. Their increased health and damage allows them to survive longer in hostile territory. Uses *Medium-High power attack,their 50% damage bonus to ships makes them a threat. *Armour piercing,35% damage bonus can pick off weakened tanks. Perks *Sniper: Extreme precision and a high caliber rifle provides a bonus 75% damage increase against all infantry. *RPG: A special sort of launcher that fires Rocket Propelled Grenades that explode upon impact with a surface, providing this unit with a 35% damage bonus against Armour and a 50% damage bonus against Naval targets. *Sapper: Through the use of several excavation tools and utilities, this unit can take 80% less damage from Land mines. Stats Cost: 150 Gold, 45 Steel Health: Low Damage: medium (mediocre-decent damage to infantry and navy) Mobility: Mediocre (despite movement speed displayed as 8 rather then 6, can only move 2 spaces, like normal infantry.) Oil Consumption: None Requirements: Level 4 City Tanks Serving as the vehicles in the game, Tank units can sustain heavy firepower and survive for rounds. These units have better mobility than other unit types and they will make up most of your army. But a drawback is that there mobility can be slowed down by terrain such as mountains, that can slow these units down by up to 20% Armoured Car Small, but quick and highly mobile, Armored Cars are useful for finishing off stragglers that may be a nuisance, or for capturing key locations. Armored Cars are stronger when attacking infantry due to their damage bonus from their Machine Gun. Perks *Machine Gun: Fully Automatic, with an impressive clip size, the machine gun deals 50% more damage to infantry, making them an efficient infantry killer. *Mobility: Maximized effort into Mobility gives this unit extreme movement capabilities. Stats Cost: 135 Gold, 60 Steel Health: Mediocre Damage: Mediocre Mobility: Very High (Although it has the same movement speed as the Motorized infantry, the terrain will still restrict it's movement) Oil Consumption: 4 Per Move Requirement: Level 1 Industry Tank While it has less mobility than the Armored Car, it is stronger. If the tank takes out a unit, it gains another turn. Perks *Assault: Once finishing off an enemy, the tank can strike again. Stats Cost: 180 Gold and 90 Steel Health: High Damage: High Mobility: High Oil Consumption: 5 Per Move Requirement: Level 2 Industry Heavy Tank While it has less mobility, it is stronger than the normal Tank. The Heavy Tank also has a machine gun which does extra damage to Infantry units. Perks *Assault: Once finishing off an enemy, the tank can strike again. *Machine Gun: Fully Automatic, with an impressive clip size, the machine gun deals 50% more damage to infantry, making them an efficient infantry killer. Stats Cost: 240 Gold and 145 Steel Health: Very High Damage: Very High Mobility: Good Oil Consumption: 7 Per Move Requirement: Level 3 Industry Super Tank Death on Treads, the Super Tank is the most powerful unit in the game, it's range is equal to a field artillery, it has a machine gun and an Anti-Aircraft Gun. The Super Tank can take a huge amount of damage and deal a lot of damage to the enemy, at an expensive cost. Perks *Assault: Once finishing off an enemy, the tank can strike again. *Machine Gun: Fully Automatic, with an impressive clip size, the machine gun deals 50% more damage to infantry, making them an efficient infantry killer. *Anti-air missile: An extra defense against air raids and bombing. Stats Cost: 350 Gold and 200 Steel Healtha: Incredibly High Damage: Incredibly High Mobility: Decent Oil Consumption: 10 Per Move Requirement: Level 4 Industry Tank Inspiration Each tank design used by each country in the game are inspired by real tanks that fought in the second World War. Germany *Armoured Car: SdKfz 221 *Tank: Panzer V "Panther" *Heavy Tank: Panzer VI "Tiger" *Super Tank: Panzer VIII "Maus" Italy *Armoured Car: Autoblinda 41 *Tank: Carro Armato M15/42 *Heavy Tank: Carro Armato P26/40 *Super Tank: Carro Armato P30/43 Japan *Armoured Car: Type 93 Armoured Car *Tank: Type 4 Ke-Nu *Heavy Tank: Type 5 Chi-Ri *Super Tank: O-I Super Heavy United Kingdom *Armoured Car: Rolls-Royce Armoured Car *Tank: A27M Mk VIII Cromwell *Heavy Tank: A22 Mk IV Churchill VII *Super Tank: A39 Tortoise Heavy France *Armoured Car: Panhard 178 *Tank: Char D2 *Heavy Tank: ARL 44 Heavy *Super Tank: FCM F1 Super Heavy Soviet Union *Armoured Car: BA-20 Armoured Car *Tank: T-46 Light *Heavy Tank: T-34-85 Medium *Super Tank: KV-5 Super Heavy United States of America *Armoured Car: m3a1 *Tank: M4 Sherman *Heavy Tank: M103 Heavy *Super Tank: T28 Super Heavy Unspecified nations *Armoured Car: Landsverk L180 *Tank: 7TP Light *Heavy Tank: Stridsvagn M/31 *Super Tank: T14 Heavy Tank Artillery Artillery units are the damage dealers, at the disadvantage of low health. It should keep a distance away from the enemy with the exception of the battalion artillery. Artillery also has a bigger damage range. Artillery is also the best troop to use against the Aliens Battalion Artillery Slightly cheaper than an armoured car, it deals more damage, uses less oil at the cost of mobility and health. Perks *Firepower: Under a huge amount of incoming damage, units have a harder time to retaliate. Units has a 60% chance to be unable to retaliate. Stats Cost: 120 Gold and 50 Steel Health: Very Low Damage: Good Mobility: Slow (Although it displayed the same mobility as infantry: 6, it cannot go as fast as infantry. Infantry: 2 spaces in every direction, B. arty: 2 spaces in plains) Oil Consumption: 2 Per Move Requirement: Level 1 Industry Field Artillery A direct counter to most of the units due to it's additional range which normal units won't have. It has a max damage surpassing even the mighty super tank but it can only move one space at a time, making it the slowest unit in the game. It is also more expensive than the tank Perks *Firepower: Under a huge amount of incoming damage, units have a harder time to retaliate. Unit has a 60% chance to deny retaliation. Stats Cost: 200 Gold and 80 Steel Health: Very Low Damage: High Mobility: Very slow Oil Consumption: 4 Per Move Requirement: Level 2 Industry Rocket Artillery An arguably "better" version of the Field Artillery. Better mobility and guaranteed inability to retaliate trading off health and maximum damage. It's damage can also hit enemies or allies around the area so beware of where your rocket arty and the position of the enemy and ally. Highly effective against the Aliens in 1975 Perks *Rocket Artillery: Multiple rocket salvos attacking unsuspecting troops, with enough firepower to unable to retaliate. Some rockets may overshoot the target. Enemies are 100% unable to retaliate while hitting multiple units. Stats Cost: 220 Gold and 100 Steel Health: Incredibly Low Damage: High Mobility: Decent Oil Consumption: 4 Per Move Requirement: Level 3 Industry Air Support Air Support will deal damage to enemies in range of the Airfield... for a cost. Air attacks can be upgraded to have greater range at Technologies in the Headquarters, and the Paratrooper, a specialized unit, can be upgraded to deploy higher-level infantry. Click on the picture to visit their own pages for more details on it. Navy Naval units are specialized in water combat. Submarine Submarine are the cheapest units to build. They inflict huge damage on capital ships (Carriers & Battleships). They are also the one of the best naval unit that is suited for the job of destroying ground units on water. They however, are the only unit that cannot attack anything on land. Requirement: Level 1 Shipyard Destroyer They are the fastest surface vessel available in the game. They deal 25% less damage against ground units & deal 50% more damage to fortress units. They are best used for clearing coastal fortifications and sub hunting. Requirement: Level 1 Shipyard Battleship Skipping cruisers, the game showcases battleships. Battleships are essentially a bigger version of the destroyer, with a higher health, an extra range of attack and an anti-air gun to defend against air attacks. The downside is it's slower than destroyers, and receives a huge amount of damage from submarines. Requirement: Level 2 Shipyard Carrier Carrier NATO.png|Carrier NATO|link=https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nimitz-class_aircraft_carrier|linktext=American carrier USS Nimitz Carrier Allied.png|Carrier Allied|link=https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Essex-class_aircraft_carrier|linktext=American carrier USS Essex Carrier Axis.png|Carrier Axis|link=https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Japanese_aircraft_carrier_Akagi|linktext=Japanese carrier Akagi Carrier WTO.png|Carrier WTO|link=https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kuznetsov-class_aircraft_carrier|linktext=Soviet carrier Admiral Kuznetsov The best naval unit of the game, it is best described as a mobile airbase. It inflicts damage using air units, and counterattacks units attacking it within a range of 1 with naval guns equipped on it. They however, are not equipped with anti-air guns. The only type of air strike they can send is the bomber. With a starting air attack range of 6, a large amount of them (10+) can easily destroy cities and armies within rounds. The downside is that submarines can deal 200% more damage to carriers. Requirement: Level 3 Shipyard Fortress Fortress allows the player to place a permanent unit on a land they own. They can only be leveled up through Technologies. Bunker Being the only type that have an attack range of 1, it is the least favoured fortress. It is advisable not to use this on normal occasions. It is only good at dealing against infantries. Land Fort The best unit of all, it has an attack range of 2, and having the same perk as the artilleries. It is esentially a static Field Artillery with a tank health. It performs exceptionally well on coast defense duties as well, and performs better on ground duties. Tips: If you find it very hard to attack an enemy city (a city guarded by a general), it may be good to build some land forts near it. Since it has a range of two, the enemy won't be likely retaliating (with the exception of field artilleries & super-heavy tanks) and saves a lot of resources (you do not have to keep on building units (tanks for example) to destroy the city). Coastal Artillery It is almost similar to the land fort, having an attack range of 2. The difference is that it utilises the perk of naval ships. Therefore, it does not deal extra damage to naval units, deals 25% less damage to land units, and deals 50% damage more to fortress units. Due to this, a player may want to build this unit to destroy a fortress unit nearby. Land Mine It is the only ground unit that cannot be attacked, and enemy units can be move to the same tile as it is. Once a unit steps onto the mine, it is triggered. The mine explodes, damaging the enemy unit on top of it. It can be safely removed by using any infantry that has the perk "Sapper". If an ally unit steps onto the mine, the mine (together with the tile) will change ownership. It is cheap, costing 50 gold and 50 steel to build. Any AI unit is likely to step on it, especially if it is on an adjacent tile to the unit. Nuclear Weapons Nuclear weapons are nuclear bombs that deals devastating damage to a specified target. All bombs has a damage dealing of 400 damage on ground zero, which is the target. There are several factors that can effect the amount of damage dealt to the ground zero: #Commanders with Shelter Ability (If the ground zero is the commander) #Commanders with Air Force Ability (If the attack is launched by the commander) #Amount of health on a city (Also reduces amount of damage a unit in it receives) #Type and level of anti-air weaponry used (To defend the ground zero) Click on the picture to visit their own pages for more details on it. Missiles Missiles have a long range. They are most accurate weapon. Only anti-air missiles can retaliate it. It is also able to carry nuclear bombs. There are three kinds of missiles and all of them are ballistic. They require launch pads which are not divided in levels. You have access to them by just unlocking in headquarters. SRB Missile They are the most cheapest missiles. Cost : 180 gold 90 steel Damage : high (60-70) Range : good. MRB Missile They are moderately priced. Cost : 210 gold 120 steel Damage : slightly higher than SRB Missile (65-75) Range : high. LRB Missile They are most expensive Missile. Cost : 240 gold 150 steel Damage : very high (80-90) Range : incredible. Alien Units Alien units are not buyable by towns, cities, factories, or anything. They are only your enemy There are two types of aliens, and one alien building, which have no names for them. Each of them have different abilities, and different ways to beat them. Alien 1 Advantages -Easy to kill with field artillery because it has little resistance -Very "Dumb" as it will sit and guard an oil well or tiny town. Disadvantages -When it defeats an enemy or destroys the city hp, it can attack again -Isn't effected by the terrain of the land or ocean How to kill it? The easiest way to kill it is by sending a 1-3 field artillery to kill it (unless it has a rank of 5 or 6, then you would need more) Alien 2 Advantages -can only attack once, which means if it destroys a troop in a city, it cannot take the city Disadvantages -higher damage output than Alien 1(above) -Higher health than alien 1(above) and a higher damage resistance -Isn't affected by the terrain of the land/ocean Alien Tower Advantages -Will target a city above everything else, so you can put a unit in a city close by and attack the tower with a rocket artillery(for no recoil), and it will target the unit in the city, not your rocket artillery -cannot attack again after destroying a unit Disadvantages -Super high damage output, which can destroy many units instantly -has over 600 hp, which makes it very tanky(PS:It can survive two nukes)Category:Units